ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Color Timer (Orion Universe)
An organ synonymous Ultras themselves. It is also called the Warning Light and by other races, a Biotic Sensor. Despite it's seeming importance, sometimes, Ultras are born without them and may be born with a Beam Lamp instead. Appearance The typical, normal, unaltered Color Timer, is a circle/sphere in the center of an Ultra's chest (over where a human heart would be) and glowing green. Around them is Color Armor, a ring of dense Ultra Armor, formed by the appearance of the Color Timer. Nature While the light appears to be perhaps cybernetic, it is in fact completely natural. The Color Timer, is the result of the Ultra's evolved heart, and Biotic nervous system producing a natural system of measuring their energy. When Ultras became as the are, or mature, their energy core, their heart, grows and becomes too large for their sternum, adapting to this, nerves grow around the extruding heart, producing the color timer. The color timer basically is a cluster of nerves connecting directly to the Ultra's heart. Color timers react to physical duress. A healthy, full powered Ultra, has a green color timer, but when they began to tire from battle and/or injury, the Color Timer reacts to the heart and turns red and flashes. The internal expansion and contraction cause the noises associated with them. They are heart beats, which translate outside the body as the beeping sound heard from them. As a nerve cluster an Ultra can stop the noise if they want to, but they generally don't bother unless they need to hide. They cannot however, stop the flashing without recharging/healing. The color timer is also connected directly to a system that absorbs and converts light energy in an Ultra's body, starting with the heart/Energy Core, there are also the... * Lungs: Adapted to help distribute power through the entire body * Stomach and Intestines: With no need for eating, the Digestive system has been repurposed for storing Specium Energy and Photo-Electrons, acting as batteries and allowing them to go extended periods without sunlight. The stomach also directly connects back to the energy core and lungs, providing access to the energy reserves when needed. Time Limit An untrained civilian Ultra cannot and does not last long in environments like Earth. The longest they will last is around three minutes in giant form. This is due to their bodies not being accustomed to so much exertion. Fully trained Ultras store larger amounts of light energy specium in their stomach/guts as extra sources of energy. A fully trained space ranger, will have a time limit of around fifteen to thirty minutes with continuous exertion. Other types of Color Timers * Color Timer Rings: This refers to normal Color Timers, but have been artificially altered to take on other shapes. * Heart Stones: From Ultras, native to the Kingdom of Warriors. These Color Timer variants, allow their owners to adapt to conflicts by causing the appearance of new features * Life Gauges: These blue color timers appear on Ultras who are able to absorb light energy from nature, they appear with another body feature that does this. * Beam Lamp: Another nerve cluster similar in structure to the Color Timer, but this one is directly connected to the brain, instead of the heart. Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers